


When in Rome

by redroxxxy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extremely Underage, Incest, Multi, Orgy, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroxxxy/pseuds/redroxxxy
Summary: A case at Disneyland goes weird when Dean wakes up in a different world.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	When in Rome

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was a blast. It goes:
> 
> _In a society that doesn't have any sexual hang ups, everyone just has sex whenever and wherever they want as long as everyone involved seems interested.  
>  People fuck in restaurants and parks, kids have sex with each other at recess, teachers give hands on sex ed, teens fuck the kids they babysit, parents fuck their babysitters and their kids, people pass willing bodies around, anything goes.  
> ok kinks:public sex, incest, underage, a/b/o, extreme underage, m/m, m/w, w/w, m/b, m/g ,b/b, g/g, w/g, group sex, extreme size difference, belly bulge, oral sex, anal sex, vaginal sex, even bestiality. Seriously go crazy, do whatever you want with it._
> 
> As super public pedo sex is my kink, I had to do it. Set in the latter half of season 6.
> 
> These poor characters I am abusing are property of warner brothers and none of the events of this smut are advised in any dimension. Heed the warnings, this is pervy.
> 
> I'd be game to write about the other 29 days, so if anyone is interested, let me know!

Dean wasn't aware of the change immediately.

The motel carpet was just as puke-orange as ever. He stretched and scratched his stubbled chin as his brother snored lightly in the next bed. He reached for the takeout menu from the diner down the street, imagining the taste of bacon soaked in maple syrup. It was there, stacks of pancakes on the front cover as alluring and glossy as ever. But there was another glossy, alluring picture next to it that made his heart stop for a second.

The busty, freckled redhead from Casa Erotica 17 was gone from the pay-per-view card. Gone also was her bikini, tiny though it was. In her place was an equally freckled, red haired five year old girl, wearing the same heavy dark eye makeup and sultry parted lips as the woman. Her legs were spread wide just like the woman, and unlike the woman, her cum-covered pussy swollen and pink. 

"Sam! Wake up, something fucked up is happening!"

"Mmmph?" His brother sat up and yawned, only to stop in mid-yawn as the card came into focus before his eyes. He stared for a moment and sprang into action, reaching for the remote to check the pay-per-view menu.

They didn't have to buy the movie to see that something was wrong, because the tv was set to the Disney channel. There it was: some kid sitcom about twin boys that they'd seen before, and the young brothers were engaged in enthusiastic oral sex on a couch in the hotel lobby. They watched in shock as the boys' blonde mother situated her bare pussy over her son's face, and the twelve year old eagerly lapped at her slit. An old man gawked at the scene, naked with a huge erection.

"Oooh. That's what I call 'service with a smile!'"

They shared horrified looks as the laugh track rang out.

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, no kidding. What kind of sick dimension is this?"

"Castiel, please get your feathery ass down here, pronto, and get us out of bizzaro world." Dean looked in the direction of the sound of fluttering wings, expecting to see the comforting sight of the angel in the rumpled trenchcoat. But no such thing happened. Instead, he was treated to the sight of the nerdiest angel in a mesh jockstrap and nothing else, save for the gold ring through his left nipple. His face was pure Castiel as he glowered at them.

"Dean, I'm in the middle of a civil war. I can't just leave an army to fuck you two every time you're horny."

" _ What _ ?"

Dean felt his face go hot as his grasp of reality got more slippery. The sickly orange shag carpet swirled in his vision, and the next thing he knew, he was looking up at the ceiling from his bed. He glanced over at his brother and Cas, which was definitely a mistake because Castiel's entire ass was out, and nothing would ever make sense again. He groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

"Why? I could have been a mechanic or something. But no, I have this stupid life and I'm here saving the world with a gay porn angel who wants to fuck me. Son of a bitch."

"Dean, you're okay. Sam's explained everything, and I believe that you're from a secondary reality similar to our own. The question is, why are you here, and where are the real Sam and Dean?"

"I am the real Dean!" He knew he was getting loud, even through the pillow, but he didn't care. "I'm the real Dean, and I don't want to be in this insane world with five year old porn stars!"

"Dean, it's looking like we might be here a while. Cas thinks it was because we trapped that god during the new moon, and we need another one to switch back."

His brother was the only sane thing to hold on to, so he lowered the pillow a hair.

"I'm listening."

"The new moon happens every 29 days. When the next one comes, Cas can reach into the veil between dimensions and throw us back where we belong. In the meantime, we're stuck here, so I think we should try to stay calm and wait it out."

"Wait in child molester fun land? C'mon."

"It doesn't really seem like the society sees it that way, actually."

"It's fascinating," Castiel looked thoughtful. "It seems that you come from a world where sexuality has become shrouded in shame and fear."

"Damn right, and that's the American way! Who has sex with kids, man?" He searched the angel's blue eyes for a trace of awareness, but only saw confusion.

"Well...everyone. I do. Sam does. You do, all the time. Dean, you have all those  _ Kiddie Asian Beauties _ magazines. You like toddlers especially."

Dean smashed the pillow into his face again and screamed into it at the top of his lungs. He heard Sam sigh, and the flutter of wings. Castiel lifted the pillow from his face and offered him a greasy brown bag that smelled exactly like his breakfast dreams.

"You still like extra bacon?"

After inhaling two maple bacon breakfast sandwiches and listening to Houses of the Holy all the way through, he had calmed down enough to realize that screaming wouldn't get him back to normal. 29 days wasn't that bad, as cursed events went. Castiel, trying to calm him down, had apparated a tan trenchcoat which he wore over nothing, giving him the look of a pervy flasher at a football game. And that was the problem, wasn't it? Everything was familiar, but wrong. Completely wrong.

As if to punctuate the thought, the song ended and a jingle for KY for Kids started playing, with a little girl singing about the virtues of smoother anal sex with daddy. 

To make matters worse, Castiel was hard in that mesh jock, and Dean could tell from the glassy look in his eyes that the only reason he hadn't gotten himself off into someone under ten was to be polite. Even in crazy pedo world, Castiel was a good friend apparently.

"Dean, this is ridiculous. We're here for 29 days, there's nothing we can do about it. Let's just go to work. Disneyland is still cursed, according to the coroner's report. Let's go save some kids."

His brother was right, but the idea of leaving the motel room terrified him. What would  _ Disneyland _ look like in a world where little girls sold lube on the radio?

"Okay, whatever. But I'm going to start drinking now." He filled up his flask before he followed his brother and his gay porn angel out of the motel room.

The California air was hot and dry already at ten am. The sidewalk was littered with families in mouse ears, slathering sunscreen on each other. That wasn't why the brothers stood out. The reason heads turned curiously as they stepped out is because they were the only people wearing normal clothes. 

A handsome young dad, dressed in tiny silver shorts and a Mickey Mouse harness, carefully slathered sunscreen over the puffy cunt of his naked ringleted two year old. His son, a gorgeous freckled five year old, was in his topless knockout mother's arms, sucking on her big tit and rubbing his tiny boner. And that's the moment that Dean Winchester had a big, big problem: it was absolutely the hottest thing he'd ever seen. No doubt about it whatsoever. He wanted to touch those sexy kids.

He glared at the tent in his jeans, willing his cock to shut up and behave before someone saw it, but it was already too late. He could feel Sam's eyes catching the movement in his groin like he caught everything, observant bastard. He stared at his boots and wished for the ground to swallow him when the mother's cooing made him look up.

"Aww, Casey! You made the nice man hard!"

She pointed directly at Dean's crotch as if it were as common and delightful as a friendly cocker spaniel. The little boy giggled and whispered in his mother's ear. She walked over with her boy, a big grin on her face.

"Go ahead, ask."

"Mister? Can you please lick my asshole?" As innocent and guileless as if he were asking for an ice cream cone. Dean couldn't get an actual word to come out of his mouth, just a choked sound. Finally, as a prominent wet spot formed in the front of his jeans, Sam's voice came through calmly.

"He'd love to."

Dean stared at his brother, who was sporting a huge boner in his own jeans. He shrugged, a smirk playing on his lips. He exhaled a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Yeah." He managed. The smiling mother handed her little boy to him, his little feet dangling in midair in his Toy Story sandals. Dean held his little squirming hips and inhaled the freshly showered boy scent before sticking his tongue between the two round little sun-kissed globes of his kindergarten ass.

"Mmmm!' his cock throbbed with a need he didn't know he could feel. The boy squealed and moaned as Dean's tongue worked open the tiny little bud to allow passage to the tight canal beyond. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he ate that peach like his life depended on it. 

A flash went off as the proud mother captured the moment for their family album. Sam moved to swallow the boy's tiny stiff cock and balls up into his adult mouth; Dean's tongue met his little brother's lips as he lapped at his ass. He felt strong adult hands grasp his hips, finding his belt and tugging it open with some fussing. He pulled away from the boy's hole just long enough to see Castiel on his knees, slurping on both brothers' cocks with a practiced assurance. It wasn't an unwelcome sight, or feeling to have his brother's silky hard cock sliding against his in the angel's mouth. He went back to feasting on the five year old's perfect tiny fuckhole, enjoying the high moans he made. Fuck, he really was enjoying it!

_ I've finally cracked. This is what crazy is like. _ The voice was there in his head, but what was happening to his body was stronger. He felt a tongue suddenly, licking a trail from the back of his neck and then slowly down to give his virgin hole a French kiss. He didn't know whose tongue it was. He didn't care. There was no such thing as "gay" or "straight" here, and he liked that just fine. He brought one hand behind him to push the head of the person rimming him closer, and felt long hair - the mother, probably. He was the family's temporary fucktoy, and he wasn't going to last much longer.

The little five year old nymphomaniac was the first to come, as Dean felt his balls tighten and his tiny hole clamp down on his tongue. 

"Fuuuck, mister!" His high voice rang out melodically as he thrashed against the attention of the brothers' tongues. The woman slipped a finger inside Dean's hole, and that did it. The orgasm rolled through his body like a crashing wave, and he was aware of someone else taking the boy from his hands - Sam. Castiel's mouth over-flowed with cum, and his blue eyes shone with desire.

Dean might have passed out again on that sidewalk if there weren't hands on all sides to keep him standing. The Los Angeles sun blazed just as bright as it did in the normal world, but he'd just come all over Castiel in front of dozens of people and he definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore. Sam held the sated boy under one arm and flung the other around his brother, pressing his lips to his for the first time, tender.

"Hey. When in Rome." His little brother was beautiful and desirable in all the ways that the other world had taught him not to notice. He knew that he would explore his body too, and soon. He kissed him back, just as tenderly.

"Hi! That was really hot. I'm Andie, and this little horndog is Casey. Casey, what do you say?" The mother's huge tits were leaking milk, dripping down over her floral ribcage tattoo. Her husband was beside her, grinning at them from ear to ear, his middle finger buried deep inside the pink cunt of the tiny girl he was holding.

"Thank you for making me cum, misters!"

"Anytime, kid. Seriously."

"Would you three gentlemen like to join us for lunch in Frontierland today? I think you made this little girl jealous for a turn." The man shoved the finger deeper as he spoke, and the girl giggled. Dean reached out and stroked the toddler's swollen pink clit. His cock began to stiffen again.

"Sure. When in Rome."


End file.
